Kawasaki Aoi
Aoi Kawasaki (葵川崎 Aoi Kawasaki) is the third Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl in Yusei Middle School in her second year. With her elegant and straightforward personality she easily fits in at school. She is also part of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and older sister. Her Cure form is Cure Crystal '(キュアクリスタル Kyuakurisutaru). Her Jewel Heart is the Blue Sapphire. Appearance In her civilian form, Aoi has long straight dark blue hair, with a black or white head band. She has dark blue eyes. Her casual outfits consist of a short light blue dress with a white trim and ruffles, a dark blue sweater, black knee-long leggings, and blue flats. As Cure Crystal.... Personality Aoi is a second year at Yusei Middle School. She is calm and elegant when performing task for the student council, as the treasurer. Though she can be a bit bashful and strict at times when she is complimented too much, she is generally modest and understanding. Aoi has heard about Aiko and Ichiro, she finally meets them when Haruko asks them help the student council. She is a independent, joyous, gentle, touchy, and earnest person who is a great musician. She got her love for music because of her mother as inspiration, hoping to master the clarinet. Her hobby's are more towards music and reading. Aoi is also keen when she realized Ichiro was living with Aiko, starting to feel somewhat suspicious. History Becoming a Cure TBA Relationships * 'Mami Kawasaki:' '''Aoi's mother who used to play the clarinet, but is still in love with music. As Aoi takes on the same intrest with her. They are both lively and enjoy listening to old music pieces at home. * 'Sadako Kawasaki: Aoi's older sister, currently studying in university, to be a teacher. * '''Ren Akanishi: Aoi's best friend since her first year, when Ren moved from America. She is often seen walking with Ren around school grounds. Aoi is very friendly towards Ren, always helping her with home work or studies. * Aiko Yukino: Aoi heard about Aiko and meets her when Aiko comes to help with the student council work. They become close friends after she becomes a Precure. * Ichiro Kage: Aoi also heard about Ichiro and meets him when Ichiro comes to help with the student council work. She finds Ichiro as a very popular and quite tense person. She is a bit concerned about Ichiro living with Aiko, and is very strict with him along with Wave. * Haruko Suzuki: Aoi is recently friends with Haruko, who asked Aiko and Ichiro to help the council work and suggested Aoi to become a Precure. They only met recently but became good friends. * Wave: Wave is a cat-like fairy mascot and Aoi's transformation partner. Cure Crystal Cure Crystal (キュアクリスタル Kyuakurisutaru) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Aoi Kawaski. Cure Crystal has the power of Water. She is represented by spades, and her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents hope. Attacks Ocean Symphony- is Cure April's main attack, with the incantation "Pretty Cure Ocean Symphony!" (プリキュアオーシャン交響曲！Purikyuaōshan kōkyōkyoku!). When Cure Crystal activates her attack a stream of water floats around her. She aims the attack by strumming the water like a harp, releasing the energy at her enemy. Etymology * Kawasaki (カワサキ Kawasaki): means River Cape as in "cape of good hope". This name is connected to Aoi being the Cure of hope. * Aoi (葵 Aoi): means "hollyhock, althea" or "blue" in Japanese. Trivia * Aoi is the 13th Precure to be excellent in academics. * She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her last name. * She is the fourth blue Cure to have water powers. * She is on her school's council (Aoi is the treasurer) Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:Sky Blue Cures Category:Browse Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Female Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females Category:Main Cures Category:Transformations